Xiao Chen
Xiao Chen/Cultivation Xiao Chen/Grand Dao(s) Xiao Chen/Cultivation|Tab 1 Xiao Chen/Grand Dao|Tab 2 Xiao Chen is the main protagonist of the novel Immortal and Martial Dual Cultivation .' He stumbled upon the Compendium of Cultivation.It was full of cultivation techniques, martial techniques, and immortal techniques,however, he can't practice them on earth, so he gave up on it and moved on. Something happened to him, he was reincarnated to a Martial World from Earth. Back then, he wasn't able to practice cultivation techniques on earth due to the thinner energy on earth. From then on, he began to practice the cultivation technique from the compendium, thus formally starting his journey to become a martial artist. Appearance He wears white robes with long black hair. Standing strong with a proud posture. Cultivation Grand Dao(s) Unique Ability * Battle Sage Origin * Spiritual Sense * Right Eye shoots Purple Thunder True Flame * Left Eye Shoots Lunar Yin Flame * Taiji Yinyang Flame Diagram (620) * 361 Acupuncture Points * Purple Cyclone * The Heavenly Snow Divine Flame * Solar Flame (1029) * Listening to the Sword and Communicating With It (211) Immortal Technique(s) '''Cultivation Technique ' * Purple Thunder Divine Incantation (3) '''Movement Technique * Gravity Spell (31) Attack Technique * Heavenly Lightning Shield (31) * Lightning Descends (31) * Lightning EvasionChapter 31 (31) * Dharmic World (1298) * Divine Lightning Eye (1445) Unique Immortal Technique * Talismans (73) * Life Bestowal Spell (73) * Shape Shifting Spell (129) Martial Spirit Azure Dragon * Lightning Attributed rather than the default wood. * Can absorb electricity (11) * Now can condense Essence to practice martial techniques * Used extreme amounts spiritual energy to release. * Affected by PTDI so it became lightning attributed. * Requires the owner to have a strong physical body in order to fully unleash it's potential. (that's why MC could not unlock his spirit early) * The Spiritual Energy that he absorbed would be absorbed by the Azure Dragon Martial Spirit then spat out again. It could then be used a second time to temper his own meridians, bones, blood, and muscles. (43) * Now lives in 361 acupuncture points rather than dantian after it was destroyed. (198) * Re-condensed by the Dragon Gate’s Azure Palace Hall’s Artifact Spirit. (713) Azure Dragon Martial Spirit Technique Movement Technique *Azure Dragon Cloud Soaring Art (88) Technical Attack * Descending Divine Dragon Chop (23) *# Meteor Burst - Profound Grade technique; It is called as Descending Divine Dragon Chop, but since it was rediscovered by Xiao Chen and had no prior knowledge towards this technique, he renames it as Meteor Burst. (23) * Dragon Subduing Slash (21) Sound Wave Martial Technique * Dragon Tone Art (712) Body Cultivation Methods Cultivation Technique * Dragon and Tiger Body Sculpting Art (202) * Firmament Body Tempering Art (390) * Azure Dragon Body Nourishing Art (913) * Foundation Returning Art (1048) Attack Technique * Great Dragon Tiger Fist (202) * Dragon Claw Fist (461) * Myriad Deities Fist (753) * Kun Peng Fist (775) * Thousand Year Flame (1040) * Thousand Year Death (1054) * Sharp Spirit Finger (1246) Martial Technique(s) Cultivation Technique * Good and Evil Beneficence Art (913) * Life and Death Art (1164) Martial Scripture * Flowing Cloud Scripture (150) * Dragon Seeking Art (1077) Attack Technique * Divine Thunder Break (11) * Flight On Wings (61) * Rushing Thunder Saber Technique (76) * Inclined Body Strike (105) * Dragon Seizing Hand (136) * Basic Saber Techniques (153) * Three Flowing Cloud Images (160) * Clear Wind Chop (174) * Lingyun Saber Technique (215) * Wukui Saber Technique (278) * Four Season Saber Technique (477) * Lightning Tribulation Saber Technique (549) * Sea of Lightning Saber Light Chop (646) * Falling Dragon Slash (???) * Dragon Roar Secret Art (???) * Dragon Tone Art (712) * Ghostly Image Chop (680) * Thousand Frost Battle Snow (1045) * Thunder Dragon Chop (1174) Soul Techniques * Dragon Blood Soul Breaking Finger (1552) Movement Techniques * Fish Dragon Art (1299) * Return of the Azure Dragon Other Techniques * Thousand Year Hegemony Establishment (1186) Comprehension * Perfection like Water (Flowing Cloud Scripture) **State of Perfection like Water (Three Flowing Cloud Images) (160) * Mysteries State (Miniature Ancient Absolute Saber Formation) **unnamed State (Launch saber Qi containing electricity while he was a Martial Grand Master) - (214) * Lightning and Thunder (Purple Thunder Divine Incantation) ** State of Thunder (236) **Immortal State of Thunder limit (542) **Immortal Thunder Will (773) **Peak Thunder Will (1202) **Innate Thunder Crystal (1438) **Thunder Domain (1445) * Massacre (Massacre Throne) **State of Massacre (319) **Peak State of Massacre (528) * Death (Death Throne) ** State of Death (879) * Ruin (Ruin Throne) ** State of Ruin (891) * Grief (Grief Throne) ** State of Grief (1030) Pendant from Mo Chen * Despair (Despair Throne) ** State of Despair (1069) * Pain (Pain Throne) (1338) * Ice (Heaven Ice Bead) ** State of Ice (892) ** Cold Ice Will (1006) ** Will of Ice *** Small Perfection (1026) *** Great Perfection (1497) *** Consummation (1497) * Destruction (Destruction Throne) (1403) * Cycle (Seven Thrones and Cycle Arts) ** State of Cycles (1473) * Listening to the Sword and Communicating With It **Listening to the Sword (339) **Communicating with the Sword (552) **Controlling the Sword (???) **Sword Heart (???) * Saber Comprehensions ** Saber Intent (491) ** Saber Intent Great Perfection (690) ** Saber Soul (930) ** Saber Soul Great Perfection (978) ** Saber Soul 70% Comprehension (1170) ** Saber Domain (1265) *** Taiji Saber Domain (1314) * Taiji Dao ** Small Perfection (1299) Equipment Dragon Phoenix Cauldron ( 325) [[Weapon|''Weapon]] '''FLAMES:' * Purple thunder fire * Lunar flame (322) Fights Alchemy Pills: * Fasting Pill * Qi Returning Pill: after consuming it, the Spiritual Energy one has exhausted will begin to rapidly recover. * Essence Nurturing Pill: It could increase the cultivation speed of a low realm cultivator. * Essence Returning Pill: similar to Qi Returning Pill but originary from the Tianwu Continent. * '''Beauty Nourishing Pill: '''it would get rid of all the scars; it only had an esthetic effect.The most important thing was that it would allow a woman’s skin to seem like water; it would be very smooth and white. Furthermore, its effects could last for forty years. Trivia * Comprehended a Will at the age of 22. Reference